The Sour Mood and Mint's Suprise!
by Poppy the Rabbit
Summary: Keep in mind I made this when watching the first episode with Lemon in it. It's been years since that fateful showdown with Amano Ichigo and Lemon is studying hard with the help of her very own Sweets Spirit! But when her Spirit, Mint, doesn't remember why today is so important, or why Lemon is so excited, what will happen?


Sorry that I haven't had any time to update or come up with new chapters for my stories! This stupid writer's block! But I made this one-shot to make up for it! I had originally made this when watching the Yumeiro Patissiere episode when Lemon looses and realizes what the meaning of team work is. I saw the Sweets Spirit come to Lemon and I thought of the perfect Sweets Spirit named Cream! However... When I went to watch Yumeiro Patissiere Professional, she already had a Sweets Spirit named Mint... So I made adjustments.

ENJOY!

"Lemon! Lemon! Stop with all of the lemons in the lemon meringue pie! You will over balance the sweetness with sour and it will turn out a complete mess! And don't whip the cream so much or it will be too tough! It must be light and fluffy!" The small mint colored Sweet Spirit said that was floating above a blonde girl.

"Be quiet, Mint!" Lemon retorted. "I'm going to go into a mental breakdown if you continue to blabber on!"

"But Lemon!" Mint whined.

"WHAT?!" Lemon snapped, whisking the cream in a bowl roughly.

"You're getting cream EVERYWHERE!" Mint returned, pointing to her whisk. "You'll ruin the texture of the pie with rough-whipped cream! It has to be light, fluffy, and enjoyable! I should know-"

"-Because it's your friend, Cream's, specialty." Lemon finished. "I know. We've been training for years since I met you. I've got all of your psychotic rants memorized."

Mint cringed. "Psy... Chotic?" She said plainly. She wiped her eyes. "Lemon! You have such a sour soul!" Tears pricked in the young Sweet Spirit's eyes.

Lemon stopped whisking the cream and shoved a plate with a delicious green-tinted cake into Mint's face. Tentatively, Mint stuck out her spork and spooned up some of the spongy cake. Mint's face lighted up when she tasted it and the tears melted away.

"What is this called, Lemon?!" She asked, enthusiastically.

"Mint Memory cake!"

"It's so good, Lemon! I have to send it to the Queen!" Mint cooed.

Lemon shook her head. "I don't want the Queen to have this recipe. It's OUR special recipe, just between the two of us."

Mint blinked. "Why?"

"You don't remember what makes this day so special?" Lemon asked questioningly.

Mint shook her head.

Lemon sighed. "Sometimes I feel like the spork they gave you was because you would stab yourself with a fork and hurt yourself with a spoon."

Mint slumped down. It was true. She was so clumsy, but carefree; shy, but kind and sweet. They couldn't just NOT give her a spoon or fork. So they gave her a safer alternative.

"It's the anniversary of the day we met!" Lemon reminded.

Feeling the right mind to get equal, Mint took her chance. "Also known as the day you lost to Amano Ichigo." Mint retorted. Her hands covered her mouth as soon as she said it. "I-I'm very sorry! I-I shouldn't have said that!" Mint apologized.

Lemon shook her head. "She was a worthy adversary. Now let's enjoy the cake that was made to celebrate the day that we met!"

Yumeiro Patisseire

I decided to make a short one-shot after I watched Lemon's episode of YP. I imagined what her Sweet Spirit looked like, her personality, and how she would compliment the contrast to Lemon. I imagined what it would be like for Lemon and her Sweet Spirit after the match with their new life together! I hope I did well!

I assumed Mint would have a Sweet Spirit friend named Cream since, hello!, Vanilla, Chocolat, Cafe, Caramel, Honey, and Marron are all friends. At least I hope. ^.^" I'm into Tokyo Mew Mew, Sailor Moon, Saint Tail, Death Note, (mainly) Cardcaptor Sakura, and I'm now obsessed with Yumeiro Patisseire!

I want to continue to make Yumeiro Patisseire fanfiction! PM if you have any ideas for a one-shot! Bye!


End file.
